Home Sweet Home
by SweetenedSugar
Summary: A girl escapes out of an insane asylum, and finds out that she was wrong about some people. Rated PG for no reason, but I thought it shouldn't be G for some reason. Please read and review!!!!


Author's Note: I'm making this up as I go along. I have no idea where this is going to go. I really liked writing this, so please tell me what you think of this, whether it be good or bad. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so you can't take it from me. Actually, I do own Jennifer Malfoy, but if you want her, you can have her.  
  
The "Lost-And-Found-Again Home For Insane Witches" was a popular place for the mentally ill. Namely me, Jennifer Malfoy, former wife of Draco Malfoy. I am his "former wife" because he didn't want to be married to an "insane woman", yet his whole family has more reason to be in here than I do. Actually, it was his mother who had me sent here. She never liked me, only because I was a muggleborn. At first, Draco didn't think I was good enough for him either, but then I showed him. We were married in secret right after we graduated from Hogwarts, and told his mother after so that she couldn't stop us. She went nuts, but Draco told me that if his father was still alive, it would be worse.  
  
I was sent here only a year after that, and Draco was reluctant to see me go. He told me that after a year, he would get me out. It has been five years since then, and I haven't had as much as a visit from him. So tonight, I'm sneaking out. I never was mentally damaged in the first place, even if the doctors said so. I saw Narcissa Malfoy paying them behind Draco's back, and I wasn't fooled. She has probably married him off to some pureblood girl who won't ruin the family's bloodline. I never want to see Draco or his stupid mother again, after what they have done to me.  
  
I slip out undetected by the guards. No one ever tries to escape, so the guards don't do anything. I walk outside the gates, and I can feel my freedom coming back to me. It is dark out, but I can remember the path that will take me back to my parent's house. As I approach it, it looks deserted. I knock on the door, yet no one answers. Then, I see a window that is boarded up, and a "for sale" sign. There is nowhere else for me to go, except back to Draco. I walk back to where Draco and I lived, and I see a light on. I can see him through the window. Even after all he has done to me, I still love him. I knock on the door, and he opens it. He looks like he has seen a ghost, and hesitates before speaking.  
  
"Jennifer."  
  
He stands silently, and I can't seem to say anything to him. He speaks again.  
  
"You're alive."  
  
I look at him like he is crazy. Maybe he should have been in the insane asylum instead of me.  
  
"Of course I am. Why didn't you visit me?"  
  
"Mother told me you were dead."  
  
There is a deadly silence, and I am stunned. I feel words coming to my lips, though they are not mine.  
  
"Obviously, I'm not."  
  
I can see tears forming in his eyes, and he embraces me. A feeling that I haven't felt for five years comes back to me. I feel loved. It is a few minutes before we break away, but I still feel the warmth of his love surrounding me.  
  
"Did you remarry?"  
  
He looks at me with his beautiful eyes, and I can already tell what he is about to say. But I know that I need to hear it from his lips.  
  
"I could never love anyone but you, Jennifer."  
  
I feel tears come to my eyes. I try to hold them back, but I can't. I shiver while I cry; my whole body shakes and my vision goes blurry.  
  
"Come in or you'll catch a cold."  
  
Draco leads me into our house, and I see that it hasn't changed at all. It is still warm and comforting as it was five years ago. The only thing that is different is a new picture on the coffee table. It is a picture of Draco and I when we were married.  
  
"When did your mother tell you I was dead?"  
  
"A few months after you were sent away. She said there was no funeral, and that you were buried on the grounds."  
  
I shiver again as I think of what he said. Draco puts a blanket around my shoulders, and speaks again.  
  
"Mother died two years ago."  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief and look at Draco. He is a pureblood from Slytherin, and I am a muggleborn from Ravenclaw, but despite that, we love each other. I look at Draco, the man I love, and I know that I'm safe here with him. I'm finally home. 


End file.
